


醉

by ming0204



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming0204/pseuds/ming0204





	醉

  将怀里的青年放到床上，月无华长长地呼一口气，扯了扯有些紧的领口，坐到了床上。柔软的床铺陷下一块，他侧头看向醉得不省人事的南晓楼。青年微皱了眉头，脸上染着不正常的酡红，呼吸有些急促，鼻息间都弥漫着酒气。原本正儿八经穿在身上的衬衫被他自己解开了两三颗扣子，露出了雪白的颈部，线条优美的锁骨使月无华的视线变得阴沉而炙热起来。本来只是一个普通的同学聚会，南晓楼却对那些一个劲起哄着“好基友一辈子”的同学们认真了，鼓着脸颊一杯杯地喝酒，把那些个笑得很深意的同学们一个个喝倒。他拼命阻拦也没用，只能无奈地把喝得头晕眼花的南晓楼背起来，跟没倒下的同学们打了个招呼，在众人暧昧的目光中出了包厢。

 

   月无华叹了口气，虽然平时他就知道青年不太喜欢那种玩笑，没想到他今天反应如此之大，这反应让他心中五味杂陈，不知道该怎么说出口。他伸出手指抚上南晓楼眉间，失神般低沉地唤着面前的人：“晓楼……”话音刚落，猛不防地，手却被抓住了。被现场发现的月无华有些尴尬，略带试探地轻声问：“南瓜？你醒了？”青年并没有回应，只将手握得更紧，眉头舒展开来，满意地咂了咂嘴。月无华心头一动，反握住这只骨节分明的手。“月饼……别走了……别留我一个人。”月无华浑身一僵，再也无法控制住心中澎湃的情潮，俯身欺上面前的青年。他低头吻上南晓楼微张的唇，伸出舌头与南晓楼的舌尖纠缠，唇齿间有暧昧的水声。南晓楼在这方面完全是一张白纸，没过多久就皱眉，想将嘴里妨碍他呼吸的东西顶出去。月无华顺势从这唇齿缠绵间抽出，眸色深沉看着身下的青年，正准备进一步动作时，却突然僵住了。  
  

 

  “月……饼？你在干什么？”青年抬起手，揉了揉略泛红的眼睛，脸上还有因为醉酒而未褪去的红潮，嘴唇在刚刚的蹂躏下还残余着水光。“你好重，先起来吧月饼，好吗？”很快察觉到他们之间的气氛不对，南晓楼半开玩笑想从他身下逃开，伸手推着他的胸膛，月无华却没有想放开他的意思。“对不起……”月无华俯下身在青年耳边说，温热的气息扑在青年的耳边，他满意地发现身下人的动作一僵。趁南晓楼还未反应过来，他扯下系在胸前的领带，将南晓楼的双手举过头顶绑在一起。   
   

 

南晓楼显然是没预料到他会这么做，呆愣了好半天才想起反抗：“月饼！你干嘛？快放开！你…唔？”再次以吻封缄那张开合不停的嘴，月无华心中长吁口气，终于安静了。等这一吻结束，南晓楼彻底傻了：“我……你……我……”月饼好整以暇地看着他，手却不老实地解开了青年的衬衫。“等下，我，我不是女的！”南晓楼奋力挣扎着，大声唤醒似乎是色欲熏心失去了理智的好友。“我知道。”月无华手上动作不停，抚上青年胸前的凸起。修长的两根手指捏起已经颤巍巍立起的乳尖，其余的手指充满情色意味地在乳晕上画着圈。“你？唔！嗯，别……”被压在身上的男人亵玩着原来根本没注意过的地方，南晓楼半是羞涩半是屈辱地咬住下唇，不让自己发出叫声，身体却止不住地颤抖着。说好知道不是女人，他还不停地捏那里是怎么回事啊！青年一边死死咬住牙关不让呻吟声溢出，一边愤愤地想。   
    

 

月无华显然对这个状况不太满意，权衡半天后终于放过了已经被蹂躏成艳红色的乳头，把手伸向身下青年的下身。“嗯？！月无华！你给老子住手！别，别碰……嗯……”灵活的手探进松开的裤子里，抚摸上已经抬头的性器。没被使用过的性器仍然是嫩粉色的，随着月无华的抚慰，铃口渐渐渗出了透明而粘稠的清液。南晓楼原本愤怒的声音随着月无华的动作逐渐变调，原本奋力抵抗的势头也渐渐弱下来。“嗯啊……不，别……嗯……”月无华听到身下青年的喘息，像听到了什么鼓励一般，更加起劲地抚慰青年的性器。手指一快一慢的上下套弄着，修过的指甲有意无意划过敏感的龟头，让青年倒吸一口冷气，不知道是痛还是快感。   
    

 

南晓楼平时嘴上跑火车是一套一套，可内心实质上还是个纯洁少年，哪敌得过月无华技巧娴熟的逗弄。月无华眸光深沉看着身下人情动的模样，南晓楼原本推拒他的双手紧紧抓住他的双臂，指尖微微发颤，双眼紧闭，眉宇间满是隐忍，面颊却红得可以滴出血。月无华用指甲轻轻刮着沁出透明液体的铃口，满意地听到青年压抑不住地呻吟：“不！啊！唔嗯，不行了……嗯啊……”“要去了？记得叫出来。”月无华恶作剧似的在南晓楼耳边低声说，同时加快手动作的幅度和动作。   
    

 

“谁，谁要叫？！啊！你，你丫，嗯啊啊……嗯唔……”南晓楼本能反应想反驳，却被下身猛然变得强烈的快感侵袭，大脑一空，呻吟就毫无掩饰地叫出了口。月无华玩味地看了看手上的白浊，还挺多。高潮过后的身体软倒在床上，南晓楼连骂人的力气都没有了，只是双目无光地盯着头顶昏黄的灯光。月无华用另一只手抚上青年发烫的脸颊，青年眼角泛着微微的泪光，娃娃脸上因为酒醉和情欲布满了红晕，原本扣得好好的衬衫被敞开，两颗挺立的茱萸在冷气中微微颤抖，毫无反抗地躺在他身下，略带软肉的小腹上溅上了星星点点的白浊。   
   

月无华只觉得头脑中有弦崩断的声音，有一股热流直冲小腹下方。他咬咬牙，就着手中之前南晓楼发泄出的白浊，探向青年身后的隐秘之处。“什，什么？月无华！我生气了！你快住手！”感觉到好友的手指抵在了他完全意想不到的地方，南晓楼惊慌失措地大喊出声，奋力挣扎起来。无奈刚刚射过的身体不听使唤，依然使不上劲。“你丫的，想女人想疯了？！”无法用行动阻止月无华的南晓楼只好用言喻唤醒身上已经失去了理智的男人。   
  

 

  月无华不说话，一根手指在精液的润滑下插入了粉嫩的穴口。“嘶……”南晓楼身体一颤，后方传来的酸胀感让他倒吸一口凉气。“痛吗？”月无华一怔，急忙抽出手指焦急地问。南晓楼被他深藏在声音里的关怀吓到，下意识摇摇头。月无华长出一口气，嘴角悄悄勾起，手指又不安分地挺入：“不痛？那我继续了。”南晓楼这才突然意识到什么，赶紧摇摇头大叫起来：“不痛也不是让你继续的意思啊！等等！唔……”月无华极有耐心地用手指在青年的后庭里扩张着，到处点按，似乎在寻找什么。穴口的括约肌条件反射地紧缩，后穴中的软肉也蠕动着，想把入侵的异物排挤出去。“啊……唔，你，你丫拔出来……嗯啊……快点！别，别动了……”有电流穿过似的酥麻感窜过青年的脊梁，南晓楼非常努力地跟男人下半身追求快感的天性作斗争。“快停，啊～嗯……”月无华的手指在抽插时无意间经过一处略微凸起的点，身下的青年浑身一颤，原本想说的话被呻吟声打断。南晓楼被强烈的快感震得头皮一麻，无意识地叫出了声。意识到刚刚自己做了什么的南晓楼懊恼地咬住下嘴唇，把细碎的呻吟压抑在齿间。男人都是下半身动物这句话应验得实在不是时候，南晓楼恨恨地想。   
    

 

看出身下青年的走神，月无华增加了手指，同时更加集中地攻击那一点。感觉到青年情动的颤抖，他甚至坏心眼地用另一只手撬开南晓楼紧闭的嘴，用手指戏弄青年的舌头，这下原本被压抑在嗓子眼的呻吟全都蹦出来了，南晓楼绝望地闭上眼，不想听自己发出的陌生的声音。月无华模仿着下半身手指的动作在青年嘴里进出，搅出淫靡的水声。青年长而密的睫毛微颤，像心有不甘似的，牙齿狠狠发力咬了那作乱的手指一口。“嘶——”月无华赶紧收回手，看着手指上的牙印无奈地摇摇头。   
   

 

南晓楼的身体无情地背叛他的思想，在月无华的挑逗下一阵阵战栗。身后的小穴已然在月无华耐心地扩张下变得松软，南晓楼在恍惚中觉得自己似乎能听到身后传来的黏腻声。不就是当了二十几年童子鸡吗，至于这么饥渴吗？！南晓楼在心里疯狂diss自己的身体，无奈初尝情欲滋味的身体不给面子，甚至还有隐隐迎合月无华动作的倾向。   
   

 

月无华自然是不会知道南晓楼心里的惊涛骇浪，感觉到身下的身体全然放松下来，月无华抽出了手。南晓楼正好被他撩拨到一个临界状态，此刻突然停下让已经被情潮席卷的南晓楼有些发懵。青年的眼角有被刺激出来的生理性泪水，微微张着嘴喘气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，目光还有些呆滞：“不，不继续了？”月无华感觉自己的下腹又一紧，竭力控制住自己对面前人强烈的占有欲，隐忍着哼了一声。这一声没有实质意义的闷哼却让南晓楼误会成了不继续的意思，松了一口气。忽略掉内心的欲求不满，南晓楼扬起红通通的娃娃脸与月无华对视：“那就解开吧！真是的，我看你今晚喝得比我还多……差点以为你真弯了。”   
     

 

被青年后一句嘟哝堵得心里一痛，月无华原本还算和煦的面色冷下来，一只手大力将想挣扎着起身的南晓楼按回床上，一只手解开了皮带，释放出早已经蓄势待发的灼热。“喂！你，你干嘛……月无华，你要干什么？！”被他大力一摁的南晓楼有些吃痛地质问着，看见他的动作却一下子哽住，随即更加大声地喊了出来。看着青年略显慌张和惊恐的脸，月无华强压下心中的不忍，俯身在他耳侧低声说：“你。”   
    

 

“你什么意思……啊！”南晓楼还处于没搞清楚状况的状态，还未等他问完，就因为突然进入体内的硕大惊呼出声。被紧致的软肉包裹，月无华忍不住挺腰进得更深，发出满意的低叹。“好……好痛……”南晓楼的脸一下变得有些苍白，虽然进行了扩张，但一下就被进入还是让南晓楼痛呼出声，连原本昂扬的性器都半软了下去。月无华看着青年冒出细密冷汗的额头，终究还是叹了口气。   
    

 

一手抚摸上青年的性器，一手去揉捏被忽略多时的乳尖。手指熟练地动作着，就着之前射出的精液包裹着性器上下滑动。乳尖被手指蹂躏得红艳艳的，点缀在白色胸脯上非常好看。“嗯……啊，哈……嗯，唔嗯……”被抚慰的敏感带让南晓楼的注意力从后方的胀痛感转移到前面的快感上来，痛呼声渐渐消失了，取而代之的是青年充满情欲的呻吟。月无华感觉到包裹着自己的紧致渐渐放松，便小幅度地慢慢动作起来。“嗯～唔嗯……嗯啊，嗯，嗯啊啊啊！哈……之前找到的敏感点被轻轻蹭过，南晓楼被情欲席卷着到达高潮，月无华有些惊奇地看着并未射出的性器，忍不住伸手拨弄一下，指尖顶住冒着前列腺液的铃口磨蹭着。   
   

 

“唔啊……住，住手……别，别弄了……”被前列腺的刺激弄得连连呻吟，南晓楼的男性自尊心受到了伤害，想逃开却被压制得动弹不得，只能任由月无华坏心眼地玩弄着。“南瓜，你……你知道什么是干性高潮吗？”声音里含着隐隐的笑意，南晓楼狠狠瞪了月无华一眼，扭过头去半天才出声：“……知道。”大学时候的男同学们好奇心很强，居然有一位跑去做了前列腺按摩，后来回来后给他们几个讲了经历，他和月饼两个人听得乐不可支，就是在那个时候南晓楼才知道了，原来男人不只有射精达到高潮这一个选择。只是那个时候怎么也没想到，今天会实现在自己身上。   
    

 

被南晓楼的心不在焉弄得有些挫败，月无华狠狠顶弄了好几下，引得青年惊呼出声才慢下来。“你，唔嗯，你到底想，啊！想干嘛！”南晓楼一句话被顶弄得断断续续，心中郁结的火气和不解更让他感到憋屈。“你，你说你不是弯的，现在又，啊，嗯……又这样，唔嗯，你，你到底是怎么想的？”不说则已，南晓楼一说就停不下来，今晚的月无华太不正常了，这样陌生的月无华让他的心情有些不安，他做出的事更让南晓楼火大。“你，你唔……为，为什么要这样？那么多，啊！那么多女孩子，嗯，喜欢，喜欢你，干嘛，哈……干嘛抓着我不放啊！”   
  

 

  月无华停下了动作，却没有说话，诡异的沉默中，只听见南晓楼越来越低的控诉声：“你这样，我都快不认识你了……”月无华心中暗叹，这样不冷静不理性的他他自己都不认识，何谈南晓楼呢？只有面前的青年能让他一次次失去理智，做出一些他平时根本不会做的事情来。   
   

南晓楼是他世界中的独一无二。   
    

叹了口气打破可怕的沉默，他将南晓楼就着连接着的状态拉到怀里。由于体位的变化，体内的炙热性器在小范围内磨蹭了一下，南晓楼皱眉轻哼一声，却没再像之前那样挣扎。月无华将南晓楼紧紧抱在在怀里，使他动弹不得，却又不开口。又过了一会儿，青年的声音从胸口闷闷地传出：“……说话！”月无华的唇角勾起一个小小的弧度，把青年拉起来扳正他的肩膀：“愿意听我说？”南晓楼冷着脸，正经地点点头。“不会后悔吗？”略带揶揄笑意的声音在耳边响起，南晓楼向始作俑者怒目而视：“爱说说，不说就给我解开！”将被领带绑得紧紧的双手举到好友面前，南晓楼没好气地说。“我喜欢你。”平静地对上青年一下子圆瞪的双眼，月无华又重复了一遍。“你，你喜欢？我？”南晓楼显然不愿相信，“我们不是兄弟吗？”“兄弟会像我这样管你吃管你睡还拿命救你吗？！”月无华被脑筋迟钝的暗恋对象气得肾疼，大声吼出这么一句。   
    

南晓楼这下彻底呆住了，他陷入了一个逻辑怪圈。“可，可你说你是直的啊！你还有过女朋友！你自己说的，我们是兄弟啊。”南晓楼头痛地想着之前月无华之前对他说的话。“女朋友是什么时候的事了……在遇到你之前就掰了啊……再说我说我不是直的我喜欢男人，你这个直男癌绝对会跟我绝交的！”“我，我没……”“你喜欢月野喜欢那么久，有什么好辩驳的？！”南晓楼自知理亏，低下了头。月无华看他不说话了，一阵胸闷，还要强装豁达把心中的不安问出口：“那你呢？”南晓楼抬头不解地看他。“你对我什么想法？”   
    

 

南晓楼完全没思考，毫不犹豫就要说出口：“我当然拿你当……”还没说完，后脑勺被一只有力的大手一扣，被吻堵住了嘴。南晓楼惊慌失措地面对月无华狂风暴雨似的侵犯，半天才被放开。“想清楚再回答。”月无华眯眼看他，“否则就没有回头路了。”南晓楼被这个吻惊醒，还未从情欲和酒精当中恢复过来的大脑渐渐清醒，原来被有意无意忽略掉的细节也浮现在眼前。   
 

 

  如果只是挚友，他会抛下安逸的写作生活跟月无华一起走南闯北这么多年吗？如果只是挚友，他会毫不犹豫面对无解的谜题只为救回月无华的一丝希望吗？如果只是挚友，他会这样每日与月无华同吃同寝，不分彼此吗？   
    

其实答案早已呼之欲出，只是他一直不愿意去正视。   
 

  难怪周边时常会有这样的声音，原来不过是当局者迷而已。   
    

终于摆正了自己的感情，南晓楼深吸一口气，正想告诉面前的人他的选择时，却意外在面前的月无华眼中看到一丝紧张与消沉。他心中好笑，故意买了个关子：“从今天起，我就只把你当……”笑着对上月无华那双充满了紧张情绪的双眼。“媳妇。”他坏笑着看着月无华松了一大口气的样子，心中的男性自尊心终于扳回一城。   
    

月无华高高悬起的心被那个清亮的声音轻轻放下，心里的负担放下后，看了看有些得意的青年，挑了挑眉毛：“你刚叫我什么？”“媳妇啊哈哈，啊！！你！嗯啊……嗯，嗯啊，啊啊不行，你，你他妈的，唔啊……”原本想得意地再叫一遍，结果月无华一个用力顶弄，得意的笑声就哽在喉咙里。月无华按着青年柔软的臀肉顶入得更深，低声笑着：“再叫呗。反正我不怕被占便宜。你这每天晚上多吃长出的几斤肉没白长。”满意地拍拍青年十分弹性的屁股，原本白花花的臀肉上立刻出现了红色的痕迹，使原本就色情的画面更充满了淫靡的气息。果不其然，月无华又收获几声骂声：“你！老子这是健，啊！健康身材！再说，又不是，嗯嗯，不是为了这档子事才，嗯啊，吃，吃的……”南晓楼气恼地咬牙，怎么忘了这不要脸的王八蛋还在里面的事了，这下好了，口头上是爽了，老腰受不了了。原本就进入得深的炙热，由于这个体位，加上南晓楼的体重进入到更深的地方。从未被进入过的地方一阵阵收缩着，月无华低喘着加快了动作。“你，你够了啊！嗯，嗯啊，别，别……这个……不行……啊，你，你慢点，这……太……”“说什么了？听不清楚。”月无华看着被抱住的青年口齿不清地嘟囔，故意问道，手上配合下身往下摁的动作却一点不慢。   
    

青年被一阵阵的快感刺激的不轻，脚趾无意识蜷缩起来，按住月无华肩膀的手也微微颤抖着，似乎连指尖都是红的了。交合处传来“咕叽咕叽”的水声，之前紧缩的穴口被完全扩张开来，软肉吸附着进入的粗大，每一次磨蹭都让南晓楼感受到头皮发麻的快感。“你，你丫的，嗯嗯，不行！你，嗯啊……”看见新晋“媳妇”完全没有放过自己的意思，反而更加卖力，南晓楼咬咬牙，硬着头皮把话说清楚了：“这个，嗯啊！这个体位，太，太深，嗯，太深了，你慢点，好吧……”   
     

满意地听到自己想要的答复，月无华心里笑得更加得意，面上却还是一副泰山崩于前而面不改色的正经样子：“那不行，太慢我可没法出来，还是你想被折腾一晚上？”“啊，啊？！那，那你快，啊！啊啊……嗯啊，哈啊……”南晓楼话还没说完，月无华就卖力地开始快速动作起来，每一次进入都把巨大连根送入南晓楼体内，大开大合的动作让南晓楼晕头转向，只能死死扒住月无华的肩膀呻吟着，如同在海上惊涛骇浪中行驶的舵手死死抱住唯一的桅杆。穴口因为快速的摩擦产生了白沫，月无华的巨大被后穴中稚嫩的软肉紧紧包裹着，由于动作太快，离开时还能听到轻微的“啵”的声响。   
  

  当然南晓楼已经完全注意不到了，当最后月无华终于在他体内发泄出来时，南晓楼几乎已经要脱力晕过去了。月无华拔出已经疲软下来的性器，发现青年早已经射出来了，偏白的胸膛和小腹上全是溅射出来的精液。月无华将他抱到浴室，把内里清理干净，手指挖出一点药膏抹在有些红肿的小穴上。正帮他洗澡时，南晓楼却迷迷糊糊醒过来了。看着手上忙活不停的月无华，南晓楼有些忿然：“怎么就是我在下面了呢？下次你来！我在上面。”月无华手一僵，随即又像是想到什么，释然笑到：“行啊，下次你在上。”南晓楼这才满意地拍拍他的肩膀，又一头昏睡过去，完全不知道月无华心里打的鬼算盘。   
     

月无华将彻底清洗干净的青年打横抱回已经清理干净的床上，将空调温度调低，拉过被子将青年包住揽进怀里。伸手去拉床头的灯时，月无华听见南晓楼轻声呢喃：“月饼……”灯光随之熄灭。   
  

  有男子温柔的低语在黑暗中响起，轻柔的吻落在情人的额头上。   
     
  “晚安。”


End file.
